Le tueur et l'espionne
by ma00333
Summary: Hermione est un personnage public très important dans le monde sorcier. Alors que ses meilleurs amis ont intégré les aurors, elle a plutôt choisi de se lancer dans une carrière politique. Du moins, officiellement, parce qu'officieusement, elle est devenu un agent secret du Ministre, traquant les plus grands criminels sorciers et déjouant les tentatives contre les deux mondes la nui


Hermione est un personnage public très important dans le monde sorcier. Alors que ses meilleurs amis ont intégré les aurors, elle a plutôt choisi de se lancer dans une carrière politique. Du moins, officiellement, parce qu'officieusement, elle est devenu un agent secret du Ministre, traquant les plus grands criminels sorciers et déjouant les tentatives contre les deux mondes la nuit, et enchaînant les débats politiques et autre discours pour soutenir des causes politiques durant la journée.

Mais tout bascule lorsqu'on lui confie une mission bien étrange : se rapprocher d'un tueur à gage sorcier qui travaille pour le compte de moldus, et en apprendre plus.  
Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux tueur ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle mener à bien sa mission ?

Et comment va-t-elle faire quand sa mission se transforme en une cavale pour faire tombe toute l'organisation en laquelle elle a toujours cru ?

Hermione remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste noir, et ferma son sac noir. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle aurait besoin une fois là-bas. Elle attrapa sa bourse sans fond, et sortit sa potion. C'était le plus important dans son métier : être capable de se camoufler. Une fois son apparence transformée en une jolie blonde élancée, Hermione descendit de chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit. Elle se glissa dans des petites rues voisines à celle de son appartement et marcha jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique. Elle décrocha le combiné. Elle entendit un souffle à l'autre bout du fils. Après quelques secondes, une voix grave et mécanique lui dit très distinctement :

"- 37.B.123 Chaussette."

Hermione sortit un carte qu'elle regarda et sortit de la cabine. D'un pas sûr, elle se dirigea vers des quartiers au nord de Londres. Elle s'approcha d'un bloc de bâtiment délabrés et monta au troisième étage. Elle se dirigea vers la septième porte et se stoppa devant la porte. Elle regarda à ses pieds. Un chaussette traînait sur le sol. Elle grimace et s'agenouilla. Elle retira ses gants et finit par prendre la chaussette qui l'aspira.

Elle atterrie sous un pont. Très vite elle se releva. Elle détestait se moyen de transport, surtout qu'elle ne savait jamais où elle allait atterrir. Elle réprima la nausée que lui provoquait le voyage et observa le paysage autour d'elle. Elle était sous un pont, au bord d'un fleuve, mais elle ne savait pas lequel. Elle laissa sa sac et sortit de sous le pont pour tenter de savoir où elle était cette fois. Elle monta sur le pont et aperçut une grande cathédrale : elle se trouvait à Paris. Elle sourit. C'était bien une des rares villes où aucun de ses deux métiers ne l'avaient jamais amené à visiter. Elle redescendit sous le pont et trouva un peu plus loin un autre sac. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin : de l'argent, des papiers, une réservation d'hôtel, et les ordres de la mission. Ils étaient simples : retrouver celui qui se faisait appeler l'Invisible et établir un contact.

Hermione rangea le document, elle l'étudierai plus tard. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de sous le pont. Elle marcha un moment, et interpella un taxi dès qu'elle en croisa un. Elle lui donna l'adresse de son hôtel et admira le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel de haut standing. Le Ministère avait l'habitude de la chouchouter, et là, il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle s'enregistra et on monta ses bagages dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, elle effectua un tour de l'hôtel, pour localiser les sortis et entrés, les caméras, les failles et autres détails qui pourraient lui servir en cas de danger. Elle était peut-être à Paris, dans un hôtel de luxe, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était ici pour son travail, pas pour des vacances. Une fois l'inspection terminée, elle monta se coucher, épuisée.

Hermione se leva de bonne heure et se rendit à la salle de sport haut standing de l'hôtel. C'était vraiment appréciable de pouvoir disposer d'une telle salle. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. C'était important pour son métier - ses métiers - d'avoir une bonne forme physique, et elle avait la chance de s'être affiné et finement musclé depuis la fin de la guerre. Après son sport, elle prit une douche et descendit dans l'hôtel pour déjeuner. Il fallait qu'elle agisse comme une cliente normale. Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Il était tant qu'elle se mette au travail. Elle ouvrit le sac et sortit le dossier. C'était tout ce que le Ministère avait sur sa cible. Elle le feuilleta.  
C'était un homme, d'une trentaine d'année. Ses victimes mouraient dans des circonstances étranges, défigurées mais sans que ce ne soit la cause de la mort, ce qui tendait à confirmer à la possibilité que ce soit un sorcier. Et le fait qu'il disparaisse confirmait cette hypothèse. C'était un individu intelligent, très minutieux, il ne laissait jamais de traces ni d'informations. On n'avait aucun image de lui. Ses clients étaient des riches moldus du monde entier. Le moyen de communication restait encore inconnu. L'individu est dangereux, mais le Ministère le voulait vivant.

L'ordre de mission était claire, sa mission était de s'infiltrer dans la vie de cet homme et d'en apprendre le plus possible. Elle était bien avancé. Elle n'avait strictement rien pour retrouver cet homme, elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Cependant, elle avait une liste de quelques uns de ses clients et de ses victimes, bien que les informations n'étaient pas sûre. Elle soupira. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à ce genre de mission. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère voulait faire de lui ? C'était un tueur, quel intérêt avait-il ? Elle arrêta de se poser des questions. Ce n'était pas son travail pour le moment. Elle regarda la liste et ouvrit son ordinateur satellite. Elle avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur les potentiels clients et victimes.

La troisième victime de a liste attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une femme, trouvée morte défigurée, mais aucune blessure n'était la cause de la mort. L'autopsie n'avait révélé aucun problème et n'avait pas pu déterminer les causes de la mort. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un Avada Kedravra. Elle fit très vite le lien avec un riche homme d'affaire, Candy Posh, qui utilisait ses services d'escorte girl depuis plusieurs années. Il semblait logique que cet homme ai voulu se débarrasser d'elle, quelque soit le mobile, ce n'était pas à elle d'enquêter sur ça. Hermione se changea et sortit. Il serait le premier à lui donner des informations.

Assise à un bar, Hermione sirotait un cocktail. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'elle était dans se bar, à quelques mètres de sa cible, mais rien ne se passait. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'était pas son genre quand elle aperçut plusieurs femmes aux peaux halés autour de l'homme d'affaire. Elle attendit qu'une d'entre elle aille aux toilettes et la suivit. Elle fit semblant de se remaquiller à côté de la jeune femme, et se tourna vers elle :

"- Excusez-moi, vous auriez un crayon, le mien est en train de foutre le camp ...

\- Bien sûr !

Répondit la métisse en lui tendant un crayon. Hermione l'appliqua et lui rendit beaucoup :

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Rose, je suis ici pour quelques jours. Vous connaissez des endroits sympas par ici ?

\- Il y a un club un peu plus loin, vous pourrez pas le manquer, il y a la queue sur des dizaines de mètres ! Mais dîtes que vous venez de la part de Kenza, et on vous fera rentrer ...

\- Merci pour l'info, je suis vraiment désolé ...

\- De quo ..."

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione la frappa. Elle poussa le corps dans les toilettes et lança un sort d'oubliette. Elle attrapa ensuite une mèche de cheveux qu'elle mélangea à du polynectar et bu la potion. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et rejoignit Candy. L'homme parlait beaucoup et riait bruyamment. Après plusieurs heures et plusieurs bars, Hermione finit par faire fuir les autres filles et proposa à Candy d'aller prendre un dernier verre dans sa chambre. Elle le suivit dans son hôtel de luxe. Monsieur ne se refusait rien apparemment ! Ils montèrent dans sa suite, et à peine la porte fermée, Hermione le frappa.

*****Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était attaché sur son lit, en sous-vêtement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Hermione apparue avec un couteau, et l'homme paniqua :

"- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, j'ai de l'argent dans mon sac !

Hermione sourit et s'assit face à lui :

\- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai besoin d'informations.

\- Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faîtes pas de mal !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui avec une petite fiole :

\- Je ne vais rien vous faire si vous me dîtes ce que je veux savoir. Buvez !

Elle le força à boire la potion, et l'homme paniqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quelque chose qui m'assure que vous ne mentez pas. Bien, dîtes moi, vous avez fait assassiner votre ancienne escorte girl, Myriam Delcasey ?

\- Oui, je l'ai faite tuer ! Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Vous allez m'envoyer en prison ?

\- Je veux savoir, comment avez-vous entendu parler du tueur que vous avez engagé ? Comment l'avez-vous contacté ?

\- Un ami à moi m'en a parlé, on ne peut l'employer que sur recommandation de ses clients. Je ne l'ai pas contacté. J'ai prit contact avec une pute, c'est elle qui fait l'intermédiaire, je crois.

\- Son nom.

\- Paris Had-Malen.

Hermione fit la moue. Elle attrapa sa baguette et posa une dernière question :

\- Comment l'avez-vous payé ?

\- J'ai reçu un message dans ma chambre d'hôtel, avec le lieu où déposer l'argent, dans un parc. Je suis resté un moment pour voir qui prendrait l'argent, mais personne n'est venu. Alors j'ai voulu récupérer mon argent, mais il avait disparu ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal, par pitié !"

Hermione lança un sort silencieux pour qu'il se taise. C'était insupportable toutes ces jérémiades. Elle récupéra ses affaires, et sortit au pauvre homme :

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne vous souviendrez de plus rien demain matin. Bonne nuit monsieur Posh."

Elle effaça la mémoire de l'homme et s'éclipsa. Elle avait soutiré tout ce qu'elle pouvait de cet homme, il n'en savait pas plus.

Elle loua une voiture, avec ses faux papiers. Elle fit le tour de Paris tout le reste de la nuit. Elle avait bien avancé, mais c'était vague une prostituée. Elle repéra les différents quartiers. Alors comment ça il se servait d'une prostituée ? Il y en avait des centaines dans la ville. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur ce Paris Had-Malen.

Hermione resta quelques jours dans sa chambre d'hôtel à faire des recherches. Elle avait besoin d'informations, et au plus elle en saurait au mieux ce serait. Elle avait appris que cet homme, Paris, était officiellement un grand exportateur de vin. Mais il avait une deuxième profession plus mafieuse, liée à toutes sortes de trafics. Hermione repaira qu'il y a pratiquement cinq ans, l'homme avait disparu durant plusieurs jours, avant de réapparaître sans explications. Personne hormis lui ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça remontait à la même période que le début de la profession de sa cible. Ils avaient établie le contact à ce moment-là, elle en était sûre. De plus, régulièrement il recevait des payements liquides, déposé directement dans sa chambre sans que personne ne voit quoi que ce soit. Mais le plus important, Paris était très lié avec une prostituée, qu'il payait souvent très généreusement. Hermione était sûre que c'était elle qui devait transmettre les informations sur les victimes. Le réseau qu'avait établie le tueur était bien rodé. Personne ne devait le connaître ni savoir qui il était. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait mieux si elle avait choisi de faire ce métier.

****** Chapitre 4

Hermione sécha ses cheveux et décrocha son téléphone pour appeler la réception. Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui apporta un téléphone jetable. Elle composa un numéro, et on lui répondit après quelques sonneries :

"- Hermione ?

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Ginny, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ça va, les médecins pensent qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.

Hermione rangea ses sac en demandant :

\- Comment vont les enfants ? Et Ron, Lavande a accouché ?

\- James et Albus se portent bien. Mais je sais pas quoi faire avec Lily. Elle réclame sa maman, je sais pas quoi faire ... Lavande n'a pas accouché encore, ils disent qu'elle en a pour encore quelques semaines, Ron est effrayé à l'idée que Ginny et toi ne soyez pas là pour l'aider ...

Hermione sourit malgré elle :

\- Je vais essayer de rentrer vite. Je t'aime fort, embrasse tout le monde pour moi."

Elle raccrocha et détruit le téléphone qu'elle jeta dans les toilettes. Harry était le seul au courant de son métier, puisqu'il avait été formé avec elle et quelques autres agents, avant de renoncer par amour pour sa femme. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas flanché et avait rompu avec Ron. C'était il y a douze ans déjà. Depuis, Harry était devenu trois fois papa, et Ron n'allait pas tarder à le devenir aussi, par accident. Lavande ne voulait pas garder l'enfant, alors Ron s'en occuperai seul. Et bien sûr, il comptait beaucoup sur Hermione et Ginny pour l'aider. Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé, et angoissait beaucoup de se retrouver seul. Hermione n'était pas là, et Ginny était toujours dans le coma depuis son accouchement le mois dernier. Mais tout le monde était optimiste sur son état. Hermione était frustré de ne pas être auprès de sa famille, mais elle l'avait accepté en choisissant ce métier.

Hermione attendit la tombé de la nuit pour enlever une prostituée, une des habituées de Paris et une collègue de China, celle qu'elle suspectait d'être le moyen de communication. Elle utilisa un potion de polynectar, et fit semblant d'aller faire le trottoir. Elle rembarra plusieurs types, et demanda à plusieurs "collègues" si elles n'avaient pas vue China. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, elle était avec un riche client. Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer d'une soirée vaine, quand une grosse voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

"- Cherry, le boss veut te voir. Un ami à toi a besoin de tes services ..."

Hermione monta dans la voiture. Elle avait étudié comment approcher Paris, le seul à savoir ce qui l'intéressait. Depuis son enlèvement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'approcher, ni même de l'attraper en transplanant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui, même quand il dormait. Elle n'avait pas pensé que dès le premier soir, son seul moyen de l'atteindre marcherait. On lui banda les yeux et on la conduit jusqu'à une suite. Elle reconnu l'architecture d'un hôtel sur lequel elle avait vu un documentaire. Elle savait où elle était.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, et l'homme qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois en photo apparut, grand, un peu enrobé mais bien bâti, et entouré de nombreux vigile. Elle joua le jeu quand il lui servit du champagne et s'installa sur ses genoux. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était un homme grossier et vulgaire. Hermione tenta d'être seule avec lui :

"- On pourrait peut-être avoir plus d'intimité sans tes amis ...

\- Ha ha ha, tu m'as toujours fait rire Cherry ! Tu sais bien que je ne me sépare jamais de mes hommes !"

Hermione n'osa rien dire. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Elle s'éclipsa une seconde pour se rafraîchir. Elle sortie d'une de ses bagues une potion qu'elle fit rouler sous la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et sortit de la salle d'eau. Les hommes étaient tous profondément endormis. Hermione sortit sa baguette et bougea les corps hors de la chambre. Elle insonorisa la chambre et attacha le principal intéressé avant de le sortir de son sommeil :

"- Cherry, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

\- Cherry a dû ... prendre quelques vacances ...

\- Mais com ... Vous êtes comme lui !

S'exclama Paris, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione. Hermione reprit du polynectar pour retrouver l'apparence de la blonde qu'elle devait être ici. Elle sortit sa baguette, convaincue qu'il saurait ce que cela signifiait et s'approcha de lui :

\- Si tu me dis tout ce que je veux, je disparaîtrais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu. Tu connais son identité ?

Il secoua la tête :

\- Il ne m'a jamais laissé le voir, il ne m'a même jamais parlé ! Il se contente de me donner des mots tapés ...

\- Tu sais comment le contacter ?

Il hocha la tête :

\- Oui, mais il ne viendra jamais, surtout si tu le cherches ... Les seules personnes qui le voient, ce sont ses victimes, avant de mourir ...

Hermione nettoya avec un chiffon les meubles qu'elle avait touché, tout en réfléchissant. Elle finit par se tourner vers l'homme qui se tortillait dans tous les sens :

\- Bien, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous allez mettre un contrat sur ma tête. Une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser !"

*********Chapitre 5

Hermione avait regagné sa chambre. Les prochains jours allaient être cruciaux. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus : agir normalement, sans être elle-même. Elle s'établit un planning de choses à faire, ce qu'une moldu en vacances à Paris ferait. Elle faisait son sport le matin, puis partait pour la journée, visiter des monuments et faire les boutiques. Ce n'est que le deuxième jour qu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle ne trouva pas qui, mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Il était fort, elle devait l'avouer. Elle continua sa routine pendant plusieurs jours, et s'aperçut que son plan ne pouvait pas marcher : elle était encore trop dans son métier et ne lui laissait aucune occasion de l'approcher. Sa chambre était magiquement trop protégée pour qu'il puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit sur elle, et ses réflexes naturels faisaient qu'elle était tout le temps entouré de mode, l'empêchant ainsi de l'enlever sans attirer l'attention.

Elle décida de créer un faille, dans laquelle il pourrait s'engouffrer et elle pourrait le coincer. Elle décida de sortir un soir, bien préparée, comme si elle allait faire la fête. Elle fit la fête une partie de la soirée, et rentra à pied, dans des petites rues peu fréquentées. Même si c'était son plan, Hermione restait en alerte à tout moment, on ne savait jamais comment les choses allaient tourner dans ce genre de mission. Elle finit par repérer une ombre qui la suivait à distance. Elle accéléra la cadence, et l'attira comme elle l'avait prévu dans une impasse. Elle l'attendit cachée derrière une poubelle. L'homme déboula et se retrouva face au mur. Il était plutôt grand, élancé, et entièrement vêtu de noir.

Il comprit en quelques secondes le piège et se retourna au même moment où Hermione sortait de sa cachette, baguette en main :

"- Ne bouge pas ! Où est ta baguette ? Fais des gestes lents !

Il remonta son pull noir et Hermione attrapa la baguette en vitesse. Il portait une capuche et un masque noir qui cachait ses traits. Hermione fit quelques pas en arrière :

\- Retire ton masque. Doucement, pas de gestes brusques !"

L'homme leva la main lentement, et au moment où Hermione relâchait son attention, impatiente de découvrir l'identité de sa proie, il se jeta sur elle. Baguette tomba et se brisa et Hermione tomba sous le poids de l'homme. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et le frappa dans les côtés plusieurs fois. Elle prit le dessus, mais il la frappa au visage. Il essaya de se relever et de fuir, mais Hermione l'attrapa par la jambe et le fit tomber. Ils se relevèrent et se firent face. Il acceptait le combat, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Il n'avait aucune chances. Elle ne connaissait pas un sorcier qui sache se battre sans baguette. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'il parât ses premiers coups. Elle esquiva ses coups et le frappa sur le torse. Il répliqua et l'envoya valser contre une benne, mais elle se releva aussitôt et lui rendit ses coups. Elle finit par prendre difficilement le dessus, et alors qu'elle était au dessus de lui, elle retira son masque et relâcha un peu la pression inconsciemment.

Il profita de son relâchement pour la faire basculer et il lui fit une prise d'étranglement. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il saurait aussi bien se battre comme un moldu. Elle se débattit mais n'arriva pas à se dégager. Consciente qu'elle s'évanouirait bientôt, et lui fit relâcher un peu la pression sur sa gorge et articula :

"- Malfoy, lâche-moi !"

Surpris, il la relâcha et attrapa sa baguette qui était tombée intacte à côté de celle brisée de la jeune femme. Méfiant, il la menaça pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle en se tenant la gorge :

"- Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Hermione sourit. Il ne la reconnaissait pas à cause du polynectar. Elle se releva et rit :

\- Tu ne reconnais pas les vieilles copines ?"

*****Chapitre 6

Drago restât méfiant. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne connaissait pas cette fille. Il vit sa main se déformer et comprit :

"- Tu utilises du polynectar ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête :

\- Nous devrions aller ailleurs avant que je me transforme, ça sera plus sûr pour discuter aussi."

Il se méfiait toujours d'elle, mais décida de l'emmener quand même. Il rangea sa baguette et l'attrapa par le bras :

"- Suis-moi, et pas de coup foireux. Tu fais quoi que ce soit, et je te descend, peu importe qui tu es."

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite qu'il n'ai toujours pas compris qui elle était. Ils marchèrent un moment jusque dans les quartiers à l'ouest de Paris. Drago l'emmena vers une zone industrielle désaffectée, et ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment délabré. Il la fit monter sur le toit alors qu'elle commençait à se transformer entièrement. Lorsque Hermione reprit son apparence, et lui sourit amusée :

"- Alors, surpris de me voir ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour.

\- Alors, on fait pas un câlin à sa vieille collègue ?

Réticent, Drago se laissa prendre dans les bras. Lorsque la jeune femme le lâcha, il lui demanda suspicieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

\- Une mission, tu sais ce que c'est ... Ils veulent savoir qui tu es, Monsieur l'Invisible, et si tu es sorcier. J'avoue que c'est pas facile de mettre la main sur toi !

\- C''est le but ...

Marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe. Il la regarda et demanda :

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait ? Si tu as pu me retrouver aussi facilement, n'importe qui le peut, il doit y avoir une faille dans mon organisation ...

\- Merci.

Répondit Hermione, agacée par l'insulte. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était la meilleure, comment osait-il insinuer qu'elle était aussi quelconque ? Offusqué, elle rétorqua :

\- Ton organisation, tu plaisantes ? C'est un jeu d'enfant de te retrouver !

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir, mais il comprit sa maladresse. Ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible quand on parlait de ses compétences. Le soleil commençait à se lever, Drago se ressaisit :

\- Il va bientôt faire jour, il faut qu'on bouge."

Il se leva et Hermione le suivit en silence. Elle lui demanda où ils allaient, mais il ne répondit pas, songeur. Il avait quitté l'agence cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait été sélectionné avec Hermione et Harry, et d'autres, pour devenir un agent du Ministère. C'était un grand honneur pour un ancien mangemort comme lui, il était le seul sur la vingtaine d'agents du Royaume-Uni. Lors de sa formation, il avait appris à se battre comme un moldu, et avait lié des liens amicaux avec Harry et Hermione. Il avait fait ses premières missions avec Harry, et quelques unes avec Hermione, surtout au Canada pour la mission "Banlieue Chic", comme il aimait l'appeler.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un bar désaffecté. Drago ouvrit la porte des toilettes des femmes et laissa passer Hermione. Elle lui demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il ne répondit pas, de nouveau, ce qui agaçait profondément la brunette. Il attrapa sous un évier une clé à molette et lui tendit. Elle la saisit et ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon.

Ils atterrirent en plein milieu d'un terrain vague, un chantier désaffecté, comme une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt. Hermione se releva et regarda autour d'elle :

"- On est où là ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une transition. Suis-moi."

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, jusqu'à une chêne. Drago escalada avec souplesse quelques branches. Il attrapa une maison à oiseau, dissimulée entre des feuilles et en sortit une clé. Il redescendit et attrapa la jeune femme par la main. Ils traversèrent de nouveau le terrain et Drago ouvrit la porte d'un abri souterrain qu'Hermione avait aperçue à son arrivée. Ils descendirent dans un tunnel qui ressemblait à une vieille mine, et Drago attrapa une ampoule cassée sur le sol et lui tendit. Quand elle l'attrapa, ils furent de nouveau aspirés.

******chapitre 7

Ils atterrirent dans des espèces de bureaux désaffectés. Hermione protesta :

"- On est où encore ? C'est très bien d'appliquer les cours pour pouvoir se cacher, mais tu es pas un peu parano là ?

Le blondinet sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier :

\- On est presque arrivé. Si madame voulait bien se donner la peine ...

La jeune femme passa devant lui, mécontente. Ils montèrent au cinquième étage, le dernier, et Drago l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte. Il posa sa baguette sur la serrure, et la porte émit du bruit comme si elle se déverrouillait. Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer :

\- Voilà, on y est. Je te présente chez moi."

La jeune femme entra et découvrit un espace immense. Ce devait être des bureaux avant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, tout était très sobre, voire même minimaliste. Il y avait des grandes fenêtres d'entreprises qui laissaient passer la lumière forte sans laisser voir l'extérieur. Il y avait un simple lit défait sous la rangé de fenêtre, avec une commode à son pied. Une cuisine simple juste en face, avec un immense garde manger remplie à ras bord derrière l'ouverture à côté du frigo. Malgré la grande taille de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un simple table de bistrot et rien d'autre. Hermione vit dans un coin le matériel d'entraînement, physique et d'armes, de Drago. Il lui montra la pièce en face de son matériel : c'était la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse et propre, avec une simple cabine de douche, des toilettes derrière un muret et un évier. Elle devina que la commode devait être pleine de potions et médicaments moldus pour se soigner en cas de problème. Sans attendre Drago, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon en face de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.  
Arrivée en haut, elle ouvrit la trappe et se retrouva sur le toit. En fait, c'était une immense serre, pleine de plantes, moldues et sorcières. Elle s'approcha de la parois de la serre, mais on ne voyait pas l'extérieur. Elle se tourna vers Drago, un peu déstabilisée :

"- On est où ?

\- Chez moi.

La jeune femme redescendit, mécontente de la réponse :

\- Je répète la question : on est où ? Pourquoi on ne voit pas l'extérieur ?

\- Il n'y a rien à l'extérieur. Rien à voir. De toute façon, les sorts qui protègent l'endroit empêche qu'on sorte d'ici ou qu'on vienne ici.

\- Drago, on est où putain ?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, avec son air hautain qu'elle lui connaissait tant :

\- Je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en toi pour te le dire.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me garder prisonnière ici ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit un paquet de céréales d'un placard et en prit une poignet. Hermione bouillonna et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle détestait quand il la laissait deviner sans rien dire, c'était frustrant !

Quand elle sortit, après avoir cherché minutieusement le moindre indice, Drago était assis à table et lisait un journal. Elle fronçât les sourcils et s'assit face à lui.

"- A quoi te sers cette chaise d'habitude ? Tu ne dois pas souvent avoir des invités ...

\- A poser mes pieds."

Il continua sa lecture, imperturbable. Hermione le scruta dans les moindres détails. Il lui fallait un plan. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, elle savait Drago assez intelligent pour avoir tout prévu. Le seul moyen, c'était de le prendre par surprise. Aussitôt, elle sauta par dessus la table sur lui. En vol, elle attrapa sa baguette, puisque la sienne était restée cassée dans la ruelle.  
Le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas et bascula. Elle atterrie sur lui et se releva en vitesse en le menaçant de sa propre baguette. Drago se releva aussi, et éclatât de rire.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Granger, tu es chez moi. C'est moi qui décide des règles ici. Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal avec ta magie et ma baguette.

Hermione tenta de lancer un sort, mais rien ne se passa. Elle balança la baguette et se jeta sur lui. Encore une fois, il ne s'y attendait pas et se retrouva plaqué sur le sol. Hermione ne retint pas ses coups et lui explosa la lèvre :

\- Peut-être que ma magie ne peut rien, mais j'ai d'autres armes !"

Malfoy ne se laissa pas faire et la fit basculer pour se retrouver sur elle. A son tour, il la frappa, mais elle se protégea avec ses poignets. Elle le frappa à l'estomac et le repoussa de sur elle pour se lever. Elle en profita pour le pousser sur la table qui s'effondra sous son poids. Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau, mais il l'esquiva et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il lui mit un coup de genoux dans les côtes, avant de la soulever et de la balancer à travers la pièce. Hermione atterrie contre des étagères et tomba dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas relevée que déjà Drago fonçait de nouveau sur elle. Elle attrapa une assiette et lui jeta dessus, ce qui lui donna le temps de se relever. Elle essaya de courir jusqu'à la porte, même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir, quand Drago se jeta sur elle en criant :

"- Non !"

Il la plaqua au sol avant qu'elle ne touche la porte. Il se retrouva sur elle et l'immobilisa alors qu'elle se débattait encore. Elle finit par se calmer :

"- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

\- A condition que tu n'essaies pas de partir. La porte est piégée, on ne peut l'utiliser que pour rentrer.

Hermione le fixa, pour tester sa sincérité. Elle finit par se dégager :

\- C'est bon, je te crois. J'approcherai pas la porte."

************chapitre 8

Drago grimaça quand elle posa le torchon imbibé d'alcool sur sa coupure au bras, celle à cause de l'assiette qu'elle avait lancé sur lui. Hermione sourit d'un air mesquin, il avait toujours été très douillet quand on le soignait. Elle sortit le baume cicatrisant et l'appliqua sur la coupure :

"- C'est bon, j'ai fini.

\- Et ma lèvre ?

\- T'inquiète pas, t'es pas défiguré, tu survivras !

Il lui jeta un regard noir. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le soigner entièrement pour lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait bien amoché. Il lâcha l'affaire et se redressa de sur le lit. Elle avait détruit toute sa vaisselle, sa table et une de ses chaises. En moins d'une heure. Il se ressaisit en la voyant boitiller vers la salle de bain :

\- Granger, reviens ici ! Je vais te soigner.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Elle détestait qu'on la soigne, mais elle avait besoin de soin. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il la regarda avec insistance, et comme elle ne réagissait pas, il maugréa :

\- Tu devrais peut-être enlever les restes de ta robe pour que je te soigne ...

Elle lui lança encore un regard noir, comme à chaque fois il avait l'impression d'avoir dit le truc le plus bête du monde. Elle se leva et fit laborieusement glisser sa robe de la veille, avec mauvaise foi.

\- Ho, ça va Granger, c'est pas comme si je t'avais pas déjà vu nue !"

Le regard qu'elle lui lança confirma que sa plaisanterie ne l'avait pas fait rire. Il la regarda discrètement pendant qu'elle finissait de retirer le bout de tissus. Il ne l'avait pas raté, mais elle non plus. Il attrapa la pommade à la bave de licorne et à la camomille et trempa l'éponge dedans. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et fixa vaguement le plafond pendant qu'il enduisait ses côtes de pommade, là où elle avait le plus de bleus. Elle ne dit rien. Contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas douillette et détestait montrer qu'elle avait mal, surtout quand on la soignait. Hermione se redressa pendant qu'il attrapait le bouteille d'alcool et regarda sa jambe :

\- C'est pas jolie.

\- T'inquiète pas, je laisserai pas la plaie cicatriser toute seule, moi.

Il versa l'alcool et elle eu à peine un mouvement de recul, presque imperceptible pour un œil qui la connaissait moins que Drago. Il appliqua le paume cicatrisant sur la longue coupure de sa jambe qu'elle avait eu en tombant sur sa vaisselle. Il laissa agir le baume et se releva pour prendre un sweet à lui sous son lit qu'il lui tendit :

\- Voilà, c'est fini."

Elle enfila le sweet et se leva en silence. Ils avaient l'air de deux enfants qui venaient de faire une bêtise. Elle grimaça en voyant la cuisine ravagée, et proposa :

"- Tu veux que je t'aide à réparer ?

Il lui lança un regard moqueur :

\- Comment ? Ta magie n'agit pas ici, tu n'as même plus de baguette ... Va trouver un truc à manger dans le garde-manger, j'en ai que pour quelques minutes ..."

Elle aurait voulu protester, mais il avait raison. Le garde-manger était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il y avait de quoi tenir au moins plusieurs mois. Elle trouva de quoi faire un chili con carne, et sourit à ce que ça lui rappelait. Une mission au Mexique, La traque des serpents, leur troisième mission ensemble. Ils devaient retrouver des partisans des ténèbres qui s'étaient réfugié là-bas et tentaient d'enrôler de nouveaux sorciers. La nourriture était tellement épicée, qu'Hermione avait dû cuisiner tous les soirs le seul plat local qu'elle savait cuisiner : le chili con carne.

Lorsqu'elle sortit avec tout le nécessaire, tout avait retrouvé sa place, même Drago était de nouveau sur sa chaise en train de lire son journal. Elle soupira et se mit à la cuisine en silence. D'habitude, quand ils étaient en mission, c'était lui qui cuisinait - durant leur leçon et la formation, il était bien meilleur qu'elle - mais le chili était sa spécialité à elle. Et puis, sans magie ni rien, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire ici. Alors qu'elle ajoutait les épices dans le plat, elle aperçut une mèche blonde se pencher au dessus de son épaule :

"- Tu as fait du chili ?

L'odeur l'avait attirée, elle s'y attendait. Elle sourit et lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes avec son coude :

\- Pas touche, c'est pas prêt !

Il sourit avec ses lèvres coupées et recula d'un pas, avant de marmonner pour lui-même :

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé ..."

Hermione termina la cuisson de son plat et le servit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir le blond se jeter sur son plat avec faim. Elle se moqua de lui à sa troisième assiette :

"- Tu manges quand je cuisine pas au moins ?

\- Oui, mais pas de Chili !

Ils rirent ensemble. Quand ils se calmèrent, Drago la fixa et glissa doucement sa main sur la sienne à table :

\- C'est drôle. On se croirait de nouveau en mission, le parfait petit couple !"

***********chapitre 9

Hermione se réveilla tôt, mais Drago n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Ils avaient tellement de fois dormi ensemble qu'ils avaient appris à dormir sans se gêner ou toucher l'autre. Elle tourna la tête et le vit en train de s'entraîner. En silence, elle sortit du lit et attrapa un bas de survêtement du garçon dans sa commode, avant de se joindre à lui en silence. Tout comme elle, il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de s'entraîner tous les matins. Ils s'entraînèrent durant plusieurs heures en silence. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Lorsqu'ils finirent, Drago lui montra la salle de bain du menton :

"- Vas-y, les serviettes sont en bas de la commode. J'irai après toi."

Hermione le remercia du regard et se glissa sous le jet chaud. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle était prise au piège ici, tant que Drago le voudrait. Elle n'avait finalement pas tant le choix que ça. Soit elle essayait de gagner sa confiance, mais il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour y arriver, soit elle lui avouait sa mission, mais elle courrait un fort risque qu'il l'empêche de continuer, voire même qu'il la garde ici indéfiniment. D'une certaine façon, le meilleur choix, et le plus facile, c'était de regagner sa confiance.

Pendant que Drago était sous la douche, Hermione trouva des biscuits à grignoter pour le déjeuné. Lorsque Drago sortit de la douche, il s'installa à table avec elle :

"- Je suppose que tu as des affaires ? Je peux aller les chercher si tu veux ...

\- Je peux aussi y aller.

Il lui lança un regard désapprobation, mais elle ne cilla pas.

\- Je vais y aller. Je t'apporterai de quoi t'occuper aussi. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, encore moins si tu as une mission sur moi.

\- Pas sur toi, sur l'Invisible. Personne ne savait que c'était toi !"

Protesta la jeune femme. Mais le jeune homme resta inflexible. Elle lui indiqua où trouver ses affaires, et ne lui demanda pas de ne pas fouiller : elle savait qu'il le ferait mais peu importe ce qu'il trouverai, il ferait comme s'il ne savait rien. En l'attendant, elle monta dans la serre. Le soleil illuminait toute la serre, la lumière était claire et pure. Hermione découvrit des fauteuils d'extérieur entre deux grandes plantes tropicales et s'y installa. La chaleur était agréable à cette période de l'année. A Londres, que ce soit au printemps ou même en été, il faisait toujours un peu froid, alors que là les rayons du soleil réchauffaient agréablement sa peau.

Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit un main sur son épaule, et par réflexe elle tordit le bras de son agresseur. Drago grimaça de douleur, et Hermione le relâchât. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais Drago commença à se plaindre, et elle maugréa :

"- T'avais qu'à pas me surprendre ..."

Elle descendit sans l'attendre pour retrouver ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas grand chose, une paire d'escarpins qu'elle portait en arrivant ici, une paire de bottes et des chaussures de sport, quelques tenues de sport, deux robe, un jean et trois top. Elle voyageait léger. Drago fit apparaître un tiroir de plus à sa commode et lui désigna :

"- Je sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester ici, tu ferai mieux de ranger tout ça là ..."

La jeune femme balança tout dans le tiroir et attrapa le sac avec les papiers de sa mission pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ne manquait que les moyens de contact. Tout était en place, il avait fait un bon boulot. Quand elle sortit, elle posa le dossier sur la table :

"- Tu sais qu'ils vont me rechercher ...

\- Oui. Mais ils ne te trouveront que si je le veux.

\- Tu sais même pas comment je t'ai trouvé ...

\- Mes anciens clients t'ont servi à retrouver Paris. Je leur ai effacé la mémoire à tous. Je déménage mon business ailleurs. Le ministère ne me retrouvera pas.

Hermione s'assit à table :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago ? Tu as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas un tueur, que tu ne tuerai que s'il le fallait vraiment ...

Le blond se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Tu crois que tu travailles pour le bon côté, mais c'est faux. J'ai besoin de gagner ma vie, et je suis bon à ça. Tu crois que je tue mes victimes, mais c'est seulement ce que je fais croire à mes employeurs. J'enlève mes victimes et je leur construit une nouvelle identité, loin, avant de leur effacer la mémoire. Les seules victimes sont les cadavres anonymes que j'achète à la morgue.

\- Donc tu n'es pas un tueur.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été, tu l'as toujours su."

******chapitre 10

Hermione referma le dossier sur la table :

"- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que toi, tu dis la vérité ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors pourquoi je devrais ?

Le jeune homme sourit et lança un sort qui fit apparaître un dossier. Il lui tendit :

\- Tiens. C'est chacune de mes victimes, le cadavre que j'ai utilisé, et la nouvelle vie que je leur ai donné ...

\- Julia Followe ?

\- Au Bahamas, dans une jolie maison sur pilotis. Officiellement, c'est une touriste qui a eu un accident et ne se souviens de rien, donc elle a décidé de s'installer là-bas ...

Hermione feuilleta le dossier, et les documents confirmèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils et il lui demanda :

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Je vais étudier tout ça. Je verrai après."

Elle s'éclipsa dans la serre pour étudier tout ça. Elle doutait. C'était tout à fait le genre de Drago de faire ça, tromper tout son monde. Il n'était pas un tueur. Mais il avait tout quitter du jour au lendemain sans rien dire il y a six ans, il avait disparu sans explications. Etait-il toujours le même ? Six ans, c'est long, il avait pu changer. En feuilletant le dossier, elle avait tendance à le croire de plus en plus, mais elle avait peur de se laisser influencer par ses sentiments. C'était difficile de ne pas croire quelqu'un qu'on connaissait et à qui on avait déjà confié sa propre vie. Elle fut interrompue par Drago, qui lui apportait un verre de limonade. Elle sourit, ça lui rappelait le Canada. Elle bu et le remercia. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et elle referma le dossier et lui tendit :

"- Je sais pas encore si je te fais confiance ... Mais je te crois. Je sais que le tatouage sur ton avant-bras ne fait pas de toi un tueur. Et moi, tu ..."

Il posa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la faire taire. Hermione se souvint lors de leur première mission ensemble. Ils étaient tellement gênés. Heureusement, ils avaient dépassé grâce à l'entraînement les stades de l'ignorance, du mépris et du dégoût. Ils en avaient bavé, même s'ils faisaient des efforts pour s'entendre, c'était difficile de faire semblant d'être un couple pour leur couverture, et les situations gênantes étaient fréquentes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de leur mission, quand Drago avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione après qu'elle se soit faite enlevée comme une débutant, qu'ils avaient commencé à être à l'aise ensemble. Drago finit par se lever :

"- Je vais faire à manger. Je t'ai trouvé des bouquins, regarde s'il y en a que t'as pas déjà lu ..."

Hermione le suivit et jeta un œil sur les livres en question. Elle connaissait la plupart d'entre eux mais ne les avait pas lu. Elle savait que Drago avait fait au mieux pour lui trouver des livres qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou n'avait pas lu. Elle rejoignit Drago dans la cuisine et le regarda préparer une omelette :

"- Tu sais, je ne suis pas obligé de lire ...

\- Laisse-moi rire, la lecture a toujours été ton unique caprice !

Il retourna l'omelette et Hermione s'assit sur le plan de travaille à côté de lui :

\- Mais j'ai changé depuis. Je n'ai plus autant le temps de lire qu'avant. Je fais beaucoup de choses maintenant ...

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et sourit :

\- Sérieusement, toi ? Ne pas trouver de temps pour lire ? Tu te moques de moi Granger !

La jeune femme lui mit un petit coup sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire :

\- Rassure-moi, Potter n'est pas gay et les Weasley ne se sont pas transformés en vampires !

\- Idiot ! Ron va avoir un bébé, et d'ailleurs, je dois être là pour lui ! Et Ginny ... est dans le coma depuis qu'elle a accouché il y a un mois ...

\- Oups, je suis désolé ... Ton ex va avoir un bébé, vous adoptez ?

Hermione descendit et alla s'asseoir à table :

\- Non. Il a fait une erreur avec Lavande, mais elle veut pas du bébé. On avait promis avec Ginny d'être là pour l'aider à élever ... D'ailleurs, si je pouvais rentrer d'ici quelques jours ...

Drago servit les omelettes et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Bien essayé !"

Elle mangea en boudant. A une époque, ça avait marché d'essayer de l'attendrir par les sentiments. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer, même si elle se doutait qu'il savait très bien qu'elle faisait la comédie.

Hermione se coucha et attendit que Drago la rejoigne. Il fit la moue :

"- Pourquoi tu utilises mes t-shirt pour dormir ?

\- T'as oublié de prendre la super nuisette que j'avais à l'hôtel !

\- Toi, une nuisette ? Tu es sûrement la fille qui préfère le plus dormir dans un survêtement plutôt que de devoir porter un "bout de tissus avec de la dentelle qui gratte, un décolleté de star du porno et qui tient aussi chaud qu'un maillot de bain" d'après tes mots !

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, vexée, et marmonna :

\- J'avais pour mission de séduire l'Invisible, pas de le faire fuir ... Bonne nuit."

Drago comprit qu'il l'avait vraiment vexé. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé ça durant sa formation : l'art de se mettre en valeur, de pouvoir jouer la carte de la séduction quand elle en avait besoin. Sa remarque l'avait touché. Il s'approcha d'elle, il n'aimait pas se coucher avec une tueuse professionnelle contrariée :

"- Je plaisantais. Évidemment que t'as pas besoin d'une nuisette pour être sexy. Si tu préfères dormir toute nue, ça me dérange pas !"

Elle lui balança un coup d'oreiller et il resta de son côté. Ça avait marché.

***********chapitre 11

Drago trouva Hermione en train de s'entraîner avant lui. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure. Ils s'entraînèrent un moment, et alors qu'ils simulaient des combats, Hermione demanda :

"- Tu as l'intention de me séquestrer combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas. Quand on saura ce que tu vas faire en sortant, par rapport à ta mission, on verra ...

Hermione lui mit un coup dans le nez, et voulu lui en mettre un deuxième mais il l'esquiva et en profita pour la mettre à terre et l'immobiliser :

\- Tu sais que j'ai lu tes papiers. Je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire. Si je te laisse partir, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Hermione essaya de se dégager :

\- C'est évident, je leur dirai la vérité, que tu ne tues personne et qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Si tu me donnes tes dossiers, ça sera plus facile à prouver ...

Elle lui mit un coup dans les côtes et elle put se dégager pour l'étrangler à son tour :

\- Mes amis ont besoin de moi. Je suis ravie d'être retenue ici, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Drago déclara forfait et se releva :

\- Et t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Hermione s'essuya le front :

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant ! Si j'avais le temps pour ça ...

Elle plissa le nez, face à son air mesquin, et demanda en regardant autour d'elle :

\- Et toi, tu n'as personne ? T'étais pas fiancé à une certaine … hum … Lydia ? Oui, vous étiez fiancé !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Hermione fut surprise, et il claqua la porte de la salle de bain avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement. Elle resta bête et ne su comment réagir. Perplexe, elle continua de s'entraîner encore un peu. Ne pas sortir la rendait dingue. Mais la réaction de Drago la laissait toujours perplexe. Lorsqu'il sortit, et il marmonna quelques mots et disparu de l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il revint, il semblait bien plus calme. Hermione était dans la serre, en train de lire un livre. Il déposa un dossier sur la table et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ilona Lange. Je suis censé la tuer.

Hermione se redressa de surprise. Elle ouvrit le dossier. Il y avait une photo de femme, avec de nombreuses informations. C'était une avocate, célibataire, sans famille. Drago lui demanda :

\- Je sais pas où l'envoyer. Si tu veux m'aider, je n'ai que quelques jours pour lui sauver la vie …

Hermione fut touchée, et accepta immédiatement de l'aider. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Drago repartit et la laissa tranquille, réfléchir à une solution pour cette pauvre fille. Drago ne revint que tard le soir. Hermione s'était endormie depuis longtemps. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, et rien ne pouvait l'occuper. Drago se glissa dans le lit auprès d'elle, en silence. Il n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un rentre dans sa vie comme ça, et encore moins lui imposer de rester enfermée. Au début, il avait eu du mal à vivre seul, mais en cinq ans, il s'y était habitué. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais cherché à avoir de la compagnie.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione était de nouveau seule. Drago avait déjà disparu. C'était insupportable. Elle s'ennuyait, et lui, il partait toute la journée, il la laissait seule. Lorsqu'il revenait, c'était seulement pour quelques minutes. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle savait comment aider Ilona. Elle se doutait bien qu'il cherchait à aider Ilona. Un soir, Hermione n'arriva pas à dormir. Elle savait où était la bouteille de secours et elle la bu. Elle n'attendait pas Drago, mais il finit par rentrer. Elle balança la bouteille sur lui dès qu'il apparut, et il l'esquiva sans difficulté. Elle se jeta sur lui, et même si elle était un peu ivre, elle était redoutable. Cependant, elle se fatigua vite, et Drago n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser :

« - Hermione, ça suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu me gardes enfermée ici. J'en peux plus. Je deviens folle. Fais-moi sortir d'ici ! »

*********chapitre 12

Drago attacha la ceinture autour d'Hermione. Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit :

« - Tout va bien se passer. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il lui sourit pour se rassurer. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle avait raison, s'il la laissait encore enfermée un jour de plus, elle allait devenir folle, complètement folle. Il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et lui sourit, plus pour se rassurer que pour la rassurer. Ils finirent de s'armer et Drago lui répéta :

« - Tu restes en arrière, d'accord ? Et quand je te le dis, tu rentres. Tu me le promet ? »

Hermione soupira. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de devoir retourner dans sa prison, mais elle essayerait de s'y conforter. Il lui tendit la main, et il ouvrit la porte. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face. Il lui tendit la main et ils transplanèrent. Hermione avait un peu la nausée, parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de transplaner. Ils mirent leur masque et ils sortirent de la ruelle où ils étaient. Drago lui montra le chemin. Ils trouvèrent Ilona, elle traversait la rue, au téléphone. Ils la suivirent durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule. C'est là qu'ils intervenaient.

Lorsqu'Hermione transplana dans les bureaux désaffectés, elle tremblait. C'était l'émotion. Elle avait fait bien des choses dans sa vie, mais les occasions de sauver des personnes étaient rares dans son métier. Et s'emprisonner soi-même était tout aussi rare, mais elle avait donné sa parole. Résignée, elle retourna dans sa prison. Elle était stressée, elle attendait Drago avec impatience. Mais il ne rentra pas. Il était tard quand elle s'endormit, encore habillée. Le temps était devenu son ennemi. Elle fut réveillée à l'aube par un cri de douleur : c'était Drago qui revenait, visiblement blessé. Hermione se leva, inquiète : Drago saignait au niveau des cotes et traînait une jambe toute aussi sanguinolente. La jeune femme se précipita sur lui :

« - Putain, où t'étais passé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le jeune homme s'effondra à moitié sur elle et elle le soutint jusqu'au lit. Elle lui retira son pull noir et son pantalon. La blessure à la jambe n'était pas très profonde, quelque chose comme du verre l'avait entaillée, mais la blessure à l'abdomen était beaucoup plus sérieuse. Hermione passa la journée à le soigner, avec ses gémissements de douleur et ses plaintes. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui. C'était dans leur formation : ne jamais laisser tomber un partenaire, se serrer les coudes, tout faire si ça en vallait vraiment la peine. Elle passa toute la nuit et la journée suivante à veiller sur lui.

Lorsque Drago fut assez reposé, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione s'était endormie. Il ne voulut pas la réveiller et se leva en silence. Il avait été assez affaibli, mais ça allait mieux maintenant. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en places. Il regarda sa jambe : il n'avait plus rien. Il avait toujours un pansement et mal au torse, mais dans l'ensemble, Hermione avait vraiment fait un excellent travail. Il retourna se coucher, encore trop faible.

À son réveil, Hermione se trouva face à deux yeux grands ouverts. Elle sourit ; ça faisait du bien de ne plus être seule. Ils ne se dirent rien durant un moment ; ils mangèrent, Hermione s'entraîna un peu, Drago laissa Hermione changer son pansement. Finalement, elle l'aida à aller dans la serre :

« - Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ ?

Il lui lança un regard incertain :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Tu crois trop en ceux pour qui tu travailles, en ton travail. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veilles comprendre ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

\- J'aurai pu m'enfuir, aller les voir et leur dire où tu te caches. Ça fait un mois que je suis ici. Si tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est que tu n'as rien compris. Et puis, tu sais bien que je suis la plus intelligente de nous deux !

Plaisanta-t-elle. Drago sourit, elle avait raison. Il soupira :

\- D'accord. Mais tout à commencé bien avant il y a quelques jours. Hermione, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on te ment, et tu ne t'es jamais aperçue de rien.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

\- Et toi, tu t'es aperçu de quoi ?

\- C'était il y a cinq ans ... »

******chapitre 13

Drago fit apparaître de la limonade :

« - Je travaillais sur une affaire en solo. C'était un simple trafic d'objets magiques, rien de bien méchant. Sauf qu'un détail a attiré mon attention : quand je communiquais avec mes supérieurs, non seulement ils savaient des choses que je ne leur avais pas dit, mais en plus, ils me cachaient des choses. J'ai donc décidé de creuser un peu les dessous de l'affaire, et ce que j'ai trouvé ne va pas te plaire : la mission que j'effectuais ne visait pas à démanteler le réseau, mais à le faire croire, pour qu'ensuite le Ministère puisse mettre à sa tête quelqu'un de ses ordres.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. On ne nous a pas formé pour ça ...

\- Je n'y ai pas cru au début. Alors j'ai vérifié des missions que j'avais fait. On ne travaille pas pour le Ministère, mais pour quelques directeurs de département et personnes importantes que le Ministère tolère. Lorsqu'on a été au Canada, ça a permis au directeur des aurors de conclure un marché avec les sorciers russes et la mafia. On nous ment depuis le début ..

Hermione le fixa. Il ne mentait pas, mais comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi le lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hermione, tu es dans le même cas que moi maintenant. Tu ne peux plus partir d'ici. Quand ils ont su que j'étais au courant, même après avoir signé des documents de confidentialité et démissionné, ils m'ont traqué. Je m'en étais douté, j'avais tout préparé, cet endroit est introuvable. Et s'ils t'ont envoyé en mission, ce n'est pas par hasard. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils savaient déjà que j'étais l'Invisible, et qu'ils comptaient sur toi pour m'éliminer. Donne-moi ton bras ...

Il attrapa son bras et sa baguette et l'entailla. Hermione laissa échapper un sursaut de surprise et retira son bras :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ils ont su où on était dès qu'on est sortis d'ici. J'ai enlevé la puce qu'ils m'ont mis, mais toi, tu dois toujours l'avoir. Laisse-moi la retirer ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai pas de ...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand il sortit de sa peau une puce. Il avait raison, sur toute la ligne :

\- Je ... je m'en étais jamais aperçue ! Mais ... ils savent où on est ?

Drago détruit la petite puce :

\- Non, ils ne savent pas. L'endroit est protégé, je te l'ai dit. Je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie ici, tout ne dépend que de moi, ils ne peuvent rien faire ici.

Hermione se leva, vacillante :

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour ... digérer."

Hermione se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et soigna son bras. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait venait de s'effondrer. Elle avait toujours agit parce qu'elle pensait faire de bonnes choses. Toutes ses convictions volaient en éclats. Elle s'assit contre la commode par terre. Elle se sentait piégée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Mais elle ne pouvait plus sortir non plus, elle serait traquée si Drago disait vrai. Et Harry, Ginny, Ron ? Allait-elle les revoir un jour. Elle se releva et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle marcha jusqu'à Drago dans la cuisine, attrapa un couteau au passage et lui mit sous la gorge :

"- Lydia.

\- Quoi Lydia ?

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée, tu allais te marier avec elle. Si ce que tu as dit est vrai, je ne verrais plus jamais Harry, Ginny et Ron. Mais toi, tu vois Lydia, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond la repoussa et elle se laissa faire. Il lui tourna le dos et s'appuya au plan de travail :

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait ailleurs qu'ici si elle pouvait ?

Il tremblait. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Drago, elle est où Lydia ?

\- Elle est morte. Ils l'ont eu avant moi."

Hermione serra le jeune homme contre elle. Elle ne savait pas. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la jeune femme. Drago l'avait rencontré au Ministère, après leur mission au Canada. Ils s'étaient fiancé au bout de seulement six mois. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi heureux. Même durant leur mission au Canada.  
Lorsque Drago vint se coucher à ses côtés, il la regarda un moment. Elle avait ouvert des blessures vieilles de cinq ans qu'il s'était efforcé de panser durant tout ce temps. Elle remonta le drap sur son épaule. Il lui souffla, comme s'ils ne devaient pas parler fort :

"- Tu crois que les choses seraient différentes si ça s'était passé au Canada ?

\- Si quoi ce serait passé au Canada ?

Drago sourit, et Hermione aussi. Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait :

\- On était en mission. Notre attirance physique, ça faisait parti de notre boulot. Et c'est interdis par le règlement ...

\- Peut-être. Mais moi j'aurai prit le risque.

\- Et tu n'aurai jamais rencontré Lydia, c'est ça ? Tu n'aurai pas supporté la vie avec moi, et ils ne nous auraient pas laissé faire."

Hermione lui tourna le dos. Il essayait de la faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir couché avec lui à l'époque. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle en avait eu envie. Mais ils étaient au dessus de ça. Dans leur métier, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, et encore moins pour une vie privée. C'était un choix de vie, et ils l'avaient accepté dès le début de l'entraînement, quand Harry avait abandonné.

**********chapitre 14

Hermione déposa un bol de lait devant Drago et des tartines devant sa place. Elle s'assit et croqua dans une tartine :

"- Il faut que tu me laisses voir Harry. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis enfermée ici. Ils ont besoin de moi ...

\- Tu crois qu'ils n'attendent pas que ça ?

\- Évidemment ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

Drago vida son bol et se leva :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour leur échapper ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je me débrouille seule."

Elle débarrassa son assiette. Puis, elle s'entraîna toute la journée. Ce ne fut que le soir, qu'elle ré-aborda le sujet :

"- Tu vas me laisser partir ?

\- Si tu as un bon plan, peut-être.

\- J'ai un bon plan. Laisse-moi partir. Je te promet même de revenir si ça te fait plaisir.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- C'est à moi d'en juger si ton plan est bon. Je me moque que tu reviennes ou non, tant que tu ne me met pas en danger ...

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle prit sa main comme au bras de fer :

\- Fais le serment inviolable, et laisse-moi partir.

Il lui lança un regard de défi, et abandonna la partie en retirant sa main :

\- Je veux savoir ton plan. Je pourrai peut-être t'aider. Tu sais que je suis un bon partenaire."

Ils restèrent chacun sur leur position, et pour une fois, Hermione céda. Il avait raison. Ce serait plus facile à deux, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Ils mettraient au point le plan dès le lendemain. Hermione voulait voir ses amis le plus vite possible. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment les choses se passeraient. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas réapparaître dans le monde maintenant qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle savait. Et même si Drago lui effaçait la mémoire, elle ne serait plus jamais en sécurité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici non plus. Elle adorait cet endroit, mais elle ne supportait pas de vivre enfermée dans une cage dorée. Elle avait besoin d'air, de gens et de travail.

Drago devait avouer que le plan d'Hermione était presque parfait. Parfait dans le sens où il comportait sûrement le pourcentage de risque le plus faible possible. Leur métier leur avait bien appris que le risque zéro n'existe jamais. Il lui montra un toit sur la carte qu'elle avait dessinée :

"- Il y aura sûrement des espions par là, qui surveillent la maison des Potter. J'irai ici, je me débarrasserai des indésirables. Je pourrai aussi surveiller les alentours.S'il y a le moindre problème, je te préviendrais.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Il doit y avoir des micros chez lui, au cas où tu irais le voir. Tant que tu ne dis rien de compromettant, ils ne lui feront rien. Il est trop dur à éliminer, trop célèbre et trop important dans le monde sorcier. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet qu'il ne risque rien."

Ils préparèrent leur équipement, et Hermione prépara du Chili. C'était peut-être leur dernière soirée ensemble. Ils mangèrent en silence. C'était toujours comme ça les veilles de mission. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, pensant à la même chose. Mettre en jeu sa vie faisait toujours ça, ils les plongeaient dans un état pensif.  
Hermione enfila un t-shirt de Drago pour dormir. Elle tressa ses cheveux pendant qu'il se lavait les dents. Elle s'appuya sur le mur à côté du lavabo :

"- On va peut-être mourir demain, et toi, tu te brosses les dents ?

\- Je serai propre au moins, si je meurt. Toi, tu te coiffes bien alors que tu es si belle avec tes cheveux lâchés ..."

Il ne se moquait pas d'elle pour une fois, il était sincère. Ils se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse passionnément. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son torse nu. Il se colla encore plus comme elle, ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Le jeune homme titilla le cou de sa partenaire, là où il savait qu'elle était sensible. Contre ses lèvres, la jeune femme le supplia. Elle le plaqua contre le mur d'en face et l'embrassa de plus bel tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle le repoussa et l'attira jusqu'au lit, toujours en l'embrassant avec passion. Il goûta entièrement sa peau pour la première fois, elle qui lui avait tant résisté à chaque missions, et elle s'abandonna entièrement à lui.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, nue et enroulée dans les draps, Drago était déjà sous la douche. Elle se leva et grignota un peu, avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain. Il avait finit sa douche et s'habillait, alors elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle sortit et s'habilla en silence. Elle rejoignit Drago dans l'armurerie et ils s'équipèrent. Il lui tendit une baguette :

"- Je te donne ma baguette de rechange. C'est plus sûr."

Elle sourit et rangea la baguette dans sa poche arrière. Ils finirent de s'équiper et s'assirent à table. Et ils attendirent. C'était le moment le plus lourd et insupportable de la mission. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, à part attendre. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, la tension était à son comble. Enfin, Drago se leva et lui tendit la main :

"- C'est l'heure. Il faut y aller."

*********chapitre 15

Ils atterrirent dans un parc, pas lui du Manoir Potter, dans Londres. Drago et Hermione avancèrent à couvert et s'arrêtèrent à quelques rues de la résidence. C'était là qu'ils devaient se séparer. Drago lui tendit le polynectar, mais lui retint le poignet avant qu'elle ne boive la potion. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il lui lança avec un regard sombre, avant de disparaître :

"-Fais attention à toi."

Hermione avala la potion sans être déstabilisée. Puis, elle avança comme si de rien n'était dans la rue. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle savait que Drago avançait en parallèle d'elle sur les toits, mettant hors service les espions et les dangers. Elle souffla un coup, et sonna à la porte des Potter. Son cœur frappait tellement peur dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Enfin, Harry lui ouvrit, en souriant :

"- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

Hermione se retint de lui sauter au cou comme elle l'aurait fait et l'élança avec plus de retenue :

\- C'est moi Harry. Fais comme si tu me connaissais, mais ne dis rien à propos de moi. Il faut qu'on parle mais pas à voix haute.

Elle le relâcha et il hocha la tête avant de la faire entrer. Rien n'avait changé. Sauf quand elle entendit :

\- C'était qui Harry ?

Harry tendit un bloc-note à Hermione et cria à sa femme :

\- Une vieille amie !

Ginny apparue et fronça les sourcils, mais Hermione lui écrit :

"C'est moi, Hermione. Ne dis rien à voix haute, fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas"

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et élança sa meilleure amie :

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Entrez donc, je vais faire du café.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, à côté du bambin dormant dans son landau. Hermione s'exclama :

\- Ho, vous avez un bébé ! Qu'il est mignon !

Elle écrivit en même temps :

"Comment va Ron ? Lavande a accouché ?"

\- Oui, notre petite Lily est adorable. Mais on s'occupe aussi de Rose, la fille de mon frère. C'est un amour ce bébé.

\- La fille de votre frère ?

\- Oui, il est père célibataire, on lui rend service quand il doit travailler, mais sinon, il est fou de sa fille ! Un vrai gaga !

Plaisanta Ginny, pendant qu'Harry écrivait :

" Où étais-tu ?"

Hermione écrivit en même temps qu'elle complimentait la décoration de la pièce :

" Une mission. J'ai retrouvé Drago. Je peux pas vous en parler. Je ne peux pas revenir. Danger"

Harry l'interrogea :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Ho, pas grand chose. J'ai un petit boulot de bénévole qui me plaît. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, je vis avec. Je pense que ça va durer longtemps.

Ginny lui fit lire :

"Vous êtes ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ?"

Ginny racontât son mariage avec Harry pendant qu'Hermione écrivait :

"Oui. Les gens pour qui je travaille. J'ai appris des choses, mais ne cherchez pas à savoir. Je vous aime. Dîtes le à Ron".

Hermione se leva :

\- Je vais vous laisser, je venais juste prendre quelques nouvelles, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Prenez soin de vous !"

Un coup de feu retentit. Harry plaqua Ginny au sol, alors qu'Hermione courut à la porte. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, mais ne vit rien. Elle traversa la rue en courant jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec Drago. Il n'était pas là. Elle se dissimula dans un coin et sortit la baguette qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle attendit un moment, quand Drago arriva en boitillant. Elle sortit de sa cachette et il la menaça de sa baguette, avant de la reconnaître. Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira :

"- Il faut pas rester là, il faut qu'on part..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un sors passa entre eux. Hermione et Drago se réfugièrent derrière des voitures moldues. Lorsque leurs assaillants furent assez près, ils répliquèrent à leurs sorts. Hermione en immobilisa un alors que Drago en désarma un autre. Elle sortit une arme à feu et rangea sa baguette. C'était bien plus précis et difficile à éviter. Elle tira en en descendit trois. Il en restait quatre, dont un désarmé. Ils se mirent à couvèrent. Hermione se tourna vers Drago :

"- Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici ...

Elle regarda la jambe de Drago. Il s'était fait tiré dessus et saignait abondamment. Elle retira son pull et lui fit un garrot en plaisantant :

\- Avoue que t'adore que je m'occupe de toi !

Il lui sourit et lança un sort, manquant de quelques centimètres sa cible à découvert :

\- Peut-être bien. Mais là, on a d'autres soucis à se faire !

Hermione passa le bras de son partenaire sur ses épaules et lui intima :

\- Couvre l'arrière !

Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la rue suivante pendant qu'il couvrait leur arrière. Elle déposa Drago dans le hall d'un immeuble miteux dont elle défonça la porte. Elle s'accroupit et sortit sa baguette :

\- Essaie d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je me débarrasse de ceux-là et je reviens.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu l'arrêter, elle fila. Il tenta d'arrêter le saignement avec un sort, mais c'était vraiment pas sa spécialité. Il réussit à faire un bandage bien serré, et prit un potion pour atténuer la douleur. Il entendit plusieurs coups de feu et il se releva. Hermione ouvrit la porte en rangeant son arme :

\- Faut pas rester là."

*****chapitre 16

7 ANS PLUS TÔT

"- Chéri, tu veux bien apporter du vin pour les invités ?

Drago apparût avec un grand sourire et déboucha la bouteille avant de servir tout le monde. Puis, il élança Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement. Un invité demanda au couple :

\- Alors, les jeunes mariés, vous vous plaisez au Canada ?

Le couple se sourit amoureusement et Hermione répondit :

\- Ho oui, le pays est magnifique ! On ne peut pas rêver mieux pour fonder une famille !

Le couple ravît ses invités, et attendit leur départ pour débarrasser la table. Pendant qu'Hermione nettoyait les plats, Drago vint s'accouder à côté d'elle :

\- On s'en est bien sortis, pour un jeune couple ?

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude :

\- T'étais pas obligé de m'embrasser toutes les deux minutes ! T'avais l'air d'un adolescent prépubère qui a sa première copine !

Drago l'attrapa par les hanches et déposa des baisers dans son cou. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à le frapper, mais il chuchota :

\- Les voisins nous regardent depuis la rue, joue le jeu ..."

Hermione se retourna et attira les lèvres de Drago à elle, en prenant soin de mettre de l'eau et du savon dans ses cheveux. Elle savait que ça l'énerverait. Parce que si lui abusait de la situation pour la déstabiliser, alors elle, elle l'embêtait autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'était pas la première mission ensemble, encore moins à devoir jouer le rôle d'un couple, et ils commençaient à peine à s'habituer, mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe.

AUJOURD'HUI

Hermione cassa la fenêtre d'un café et ouvrit la porte. Elle aida Drago à entrer et lui tira une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Elle s'accroupit :

"- Fais-moi voir, je vais soigner ça.

Il retira son bandage ; la blessure saignait encore un peu. Hermione sortit de sa bourse sans fond un baume cicatrisant et de l'alcool et le soigna. Puis, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Drago lui prit la main :

\- Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir. Ils savent qu'on est là, ils nous veulent.

Hermione serra un peu plus sa main et se releva :

\- Mais on va pas se laisser faire.

Elle sortit du polynectar de sa bourse et lui tendit. Il but et se transforma en une vieille dame. Hermione but à son tour et se transforma en une jolie petite fille rousse. Elle prit la main de Drago et elle lui dit :

\- On va au ministère. Si on te demande, on revient du cinéma et on a rien vu. Je te suis grand-mère !"

Drago sourit à la blague et ils sortirent. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la rue dans face. La rue était déserte. Ils rejoignirent des rues plus fréquentées et s'y glissèrent discrètement. Ils marchaient calmement, comme s'ils savaient vraiment où ils allaient. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du ministère, la pression augmentait, et Drago serrait plus la main d'Hermione.

SEPT ANS PLUS TÔT

Drago était "au travail", mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à le contacter, et c'était urgent. Elle avait surpris une conversation d'un de leur voisin. C'était lui l'intermédiaire des bijoux ensorcelés. Mais surtout, elle avait entendu qui était le receleur. Et c'était un de leur voisin. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir contacter son "mari", elle s'apprêtait à aller le chercher quand on sonna à sa porte. Pensant que c'était enfin Drago, elle se précipita pour ouvrir et se retrouva face à une baguette :

"- Madame McGuire ou je ne sais pas quel est votre nom, nous allons avoir une petite discussion."

Lorsque Drago était rentré, il s'était inquiété. Il avait compris en écoutant ses messages qu'elle était dans une mauvaise posture, et encore plus quand il trouva sa baguette dans la cuisine. Mais il fût en parti soulagé quand il découvrit des traces de lutte dans le salon. ça lui ressemblait plus. Il fallait qu'il cherche, et vite. Hermione lui avait laissé des indices, il fallait qu'il cherche.

************chapitre 17

SEPT ANS PLUS TÔT

Hermione ravala un juron alors qu'on lui brisait les derniers os intacts de sa main droite. Elle pleurait sans retenue, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se taire. Depuis que le frère de sa seule amie dans le quartier l'avait enlevé et livré à l'organisation criminelle moldue qu'il dirigeait, les pauvres gars en manque d'imagination la torturaient pour obtenir des informations. Mais ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire. Elle savait que Drago la retrouverait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à arracher des mèches entières de ses cheveux pour lui semer un chemin. Il fallait juste qu'elle endure le temps qu'il arrive.  
Lorsque Drago arriva à l'entrepôt près du fleuve, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Les ravisseurs d'Hermione n'avaient pas un brin de jugeote et n'avaient envoyé que deux hommes pour l'enlever lui-aussi. Comme si deux pauvres lourdeaux avaient la moindre chance. Il sortit sa baguette, et la re-rangea pour sortir des armes moldues. Pas question de les tuer, ça serait trop facile.

Hermione donna un dernier coup de pied à l'homme à terre et se tourna vers Drago :

"- Il faut retrouver Kardovski avant qu'il quitte le pays !

\- Granger, il faut d'abord te soigner, tu vas me servir à rien sinon ! J'ai apporté ta bourse, occupe-toi de ta main ...

Hermione se soigna et lança un regard à Drago qui n'osait pas la regarder :

\- J'ai cru que t'allais me laisser mourir ...

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire mesquin :

\- Granger, si quelqu'un doit te tuer, ça sera moi. Je laisserai personne d'autre me voler cet honneur !"

La jeune femme sourit. C'était bien Malfoy ça.

AUJOURD'HUI

Des policiers les arrêtèrent une fois, mais ils réussirent à mentir et repartirent sans soucis. Ils atteignirent le Ministère de la magie plus facilement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, mais assez pour passer inaperçu un petit moment. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et Drago demanda :

"- On va où ?

\- Dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. Il travaille encore. On va avoir une petite discussion avec lui ..."

Le polynectar commençait à s'affaiblir, il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent. Ils sortirent leur baguette, et dès qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, les sorts fusèrent. Ils maîtrisèrent tous les gardes à la porte du ministre. Il n'était que quatre, puisque le ministre n'avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter. Ils n'avaient pas fait un bruit, en vrai professionnels. Drago inspecta la porte et donna son approbation à Hermione pour l'ouvrir. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, sur leur garde, mais il n'y avait que le ministre seul. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas à de la visite, s'exclama :

"- Miss Granger ! Que faîtes-vous là ? Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, cela fait des années !

Il se leva comme pour les saluer, mais il se retrouva face à deux baguettes. Drago récupéra la baguette du Ministre et la donna à Hermione :

\- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Ils le firent s'asseoir et l'attachèrent.

\- Vous êtes forcément au courant que notre équipe ne fait pas le travail qu'il prétend faire. On nous utilise pour enrichir des membres haut-placés du monde sorcier, en déguisant nos missions. Buvez-ça.

Drago lui fit avaler de force du verita serum, et Hermione demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous saviez ?

\- Je n'étais pas dans la confidence, mais j'avais des doutes ...

Hermione le frappa, perdant son sang-froid :

\- Et vous nous avez laissé continuer ? Vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est créé ce programme. C'est l'ancien Ministre de la magie. Je pense que c'est lui qui est à la tête de l'organisation, c'est à lui que sers tout ça ...

Drago se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Le seul moyen, c'est de le faire tomber. On va avoir besoin d'aide.

\- On va avoir besoin de l'aide du Ministre. Est-ce que vous allez nous aider à faire tomber cette sale organisation ?

\- Je peux vous aidez, mais rien garantir ...

Ils entendirent une alarme. Ils étaient repérés, ils devaient partir. Hermione posa son sac sur le bureau de ministre et ils sortirent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour sortir de là entier. Il leur fallait seulement atteindre une cheminée. Ils savaient que derrière la porte, un comité les attendait. Drago attrapa Hermione par la nuque et lui souffla :

\- Rappelle-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de te faire tuer ...

Hermione lui sourit et ils sortirent. Les sorts fusaient entre les balles, mais le couple ne se laissa pas faire et se réfugia derrière les immenses sculptures d'anciens ministres. Ils rechargèrent leur arme et retournèrent à l'assaut. Hermione reçut un sort à l'épaule, et vacilla vers l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle allait recevoir un deuxième sort, Drago courut et sauta pour la plaquer dans l'ascenseur qui partit en trombe. Il l'aida à se relever avec difficulté : il avait reçu un sort sur la hanche. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se rafistoler, seulement de se réarmer que déjà ils arrivaient dans le grand hall. Ils avaient quelques secondes d'avances sur les aurors du ministère et n'hésitèrent pas : ils coururent vers les cheminées. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une trentaine de mètres quand les aurors apparurent à leur trousse. Drago s'arrêta pour tirer en premier. Le relais, ils étaient bons pour ça. Hermione n'était qu'à un pas de la cheminée quand elle reçut un sort qui brisa nette sa cheville. Elle bascula alors que Drago la rejoignait. Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira sur le sol jusqu'à la cheminée pendant qu'elle les couvrait. Puis, ils transplanèrent.

*********chapitre 18

Ils atterrirent par terre, dans la clairière industrielle. Drago se redressa, sa tête lui tournait. Hermione gémissait de douleur à côté de lui, mais elle se calma et finit elle aussi par se redresser. Elle le regarda et s'exclama :

"- Drago, tu saignes ! Tu as été touché à la tête !

Drago grogna, et se mit debout :

\- C'est pas important. On a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils arrivent ici. Ils faut qu'on utilise le porto-loin et qu'on le détruise.

Hermione regarda sa cheville, elle avait laissé sa bourse au ministère :

\- Je peux pas marcher, vas le chercher, tu ira plus vite sans moi.

Le blond aux mèches ensanglantées grogna et partit en trottinant avec difficulté à cause de sa hanche. Ils revint vite, et ils furent transportés. Arrivés à destination, Drago détruit le porto-loin. Il aida Hermione à monter les cinq étages et ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Ils se traînèrent jusque dans la salle de bain, et restèrent un moment juste assis par terre, face à face. Hermione sourit :

\- Avoue, ça t'avais manqué les missions suicidaires de ce genre ?

\- Parle pour toi ! Moi j'étais bien tranquille avant toi !

Ils se sourirent et Drago ouvrit sa grande pharmacie et lança à Hermione plusieurs fioles. Elle avala un anti-douleur et se lança un sort pour réparer sa cheville, avant d'avaler du pousse-os. Elle détestait cette potion. Drago désinfecta et appliqua du baume sur la hanche qui commença à cicatriser. Il tendit le tout à Hermione qui soigna son épaule. Et lui montra du menton l'armoire à pharmacie :

\- Le tendon est déchiré, donne-moi quelque chose comme du tissus épidermique ou du rafistoleur d'organes ...

Il lui donna ce qu'il trouva, et la jeune femme soupira quand sa blessure commença à se résorber. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui :

\- Laisse-moi voir ta blessure à la tête, ça a l'air sérieux ...

Il la laissa faire et elle grimaça :

\- Ça va pas te plaire, mais tu vas avoir un peu mal ...

Il haussa les épaules et la laissa faire. Elle désinfecta et examina la plaie : elle était très profonde, et malgré des potions, elle mettrait du temps à cicatriser. Elle lui appliqua des pommades et lui fit un bandage :

\- Ça va te faire mal pendant quelques jours, mais ça ira ?"

Drago se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser et se colla contre lui. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la commode et elle retira son pull plein de sang. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui faisant échapper quelques gémissements. Elle le coupa pour retirer son propre pull plein de sang et récupéra les lèvres du blond. Ils se laissèrent aller l'un à l'autre, comme la veille, ignorant l'épuisement de ces dernières heures.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, Drago était accoudé et la regardait dormir. Elle lui sourit et il caressa son épaule nue :

"- Tu es sûre que tu veux te lancer dans tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ? Nous ou une lutte contre les plus hauts dirigeants du monde sorcier ?

Il lui sourit et fit glisser son doigt sur sa mâchoire :

\- Les deux.

Hermione se redressa et fit venir à eux un plateau de nourriture :

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis déjà trop impliquée.

Elle allait prendre une pomme, mais Drago l'attrapa par le poignet pour la faire rouler sur lui. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts :

\- Rien ne nous oblige à sortir d'ici. On pourrait rester dans ce lit pour toujours ...

Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa :

\- Je deviendrai folle ici ! C'est ce que tu as toujours cherché, hein, depuis notre première année, me rendre folle ?

Le jeune homme sourit alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui :

\- Tu as toujours été folle de moi, n'essaie pas de le cacher."

Ils se reposèrent durant plusieurs jours, cette mission avait été très éprouvante pour eux. Et ils allaient avoir besoin de forces pour la suite, et aussi de toutes leurs capacités. S'ils voulaient réussir leur coup, non seulement leur plan devait être irréprochable et précis au cheveux près, mais ils devaient construire quelque chose d'organisé s'il voulait avoir une chance de réussir, et surtout, de survivre.

*******chapitre 19

UN AN PLUS TARD

Drago referma sa veste. Il vérifia les deux côtés de la rue avant de la traverser. Il frappa à la porte, toujours sur ses gardes, baguette en main. Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit, il mit sa baguette sous la gorge de la personne :

"- Ne fais pas un geste, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Je veux juste discuter."

On le laissa rentrer, mais Drago ne baissa pas sa baguette. Mais la personne lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer le chemin du salon. Il s'assit et fit face à un Drago avec une barbe de trois jours :

"- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Tu n'es pas surveillé ? Personne ne viendra nous interrompre ?

\- Malfoy, tu me connais. On ne me trouve que si je le veux bien.

Suspicieux, Drago jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Elle était peu meublée, sûrement un lieu de passage. Il se reconcentra sur son hôte :

\- Tu dois te douter de ma venue alors ?

\- Oui. Tout le monde a entendu parlé de votre "visite" au Ministre de la Magie à l'agence.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur nous ?

L'homme se leva et se servit un verre. Il en proposa un à Drago qui refusa :

\- On dit que tu as enrôlé Hermione dans ton délire, et que vous êtes dangereux.

\- Rien de plus ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il se rassit et bu son verre :

\- Drago, je vais être franc. Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes fourré, mais je n'ai pas confiance en l'agence. Je sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je suis avec vous.

Drago hésita, et rangea sa baguette :

\- Ça va faire plaisir à Hermione, que tu te joigne à nous, Neville. Comme au bon vieux temps !"

Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Ginny. La rouquine sursauta mais ne se débattit pas. Hermione lui sortit un papier qu'elle lui tendit :

"Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Vas chercher Lily, Ron et Rose et attend-moi sur le quai 9 3/4"

Ginny hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Hermione se glissa à l'étage, jusqu'au bureau. Elle savait qu'Harry l'attendait. Elle communiquait avec lui grâce à un miroir envoûté, depuis plus d'un an. Il était au courant de tout et les avait aidé durant toute cette année à préparer le succès de leur coup. Ils étaient près du but à présent. Harry était assis à son bureau, il lui tendit un papier :

"Rita Skeeter est au courant. Ton ami russe l'a convaincu de tenir sa langue jusqu'au Climax. Tout est OK"

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent de la maison. Arrivés à King Cross, Hermione sortit le porto-loin et le tendit à Harry :

"- Tu comprends que je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Prends soin d'eux, et tiens-toi prêt pour quand on viendra te chercher ..."

Elle élança son meilleur ami et le laissa partir avant de transplaner.

Neville suivit Drago dans ce qu'il appelait "le camps". Il s'agissait en fait d'une cabane magique dans un arbre, en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne. Quand ils entrèrent, il découvrit un vrai camp de base : des dizaines de tableaux étaient épinglés de plans, photos et autres documents. Il y avait du monde, Neville reconnu des agents étrangés avec lesquels il avait travaillé, et des visages inconnus en tout genre. Drago le guida dans un espace séparé et lui expliqua :

"- J'ai découvert il y a six ans que l'agence n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend. Elle se sert de nous pour enrichir des personnes importantes de notre monde, et non pour lutter contre le crime réellement. Ils ont tenté de me supprimer et j'ai disparu. Il y a un an, Hermione m'a retrouvé, avec pour mission de m'éliminer. Depuis, nous avons monté un plan et réuni des preuves pour faire tomber l'agence. Toutes les personnes ici nous aident à accomplir ça. Nous avons reprit toutes les affaires sur lesquelles on a travaillé, et remonté chaque personne impliquée dans ces affaires. Juges, sportifs, journalistes, la liste est longue. Ce que nous allons faire va produire un vrai raz-de-marais dans le monde sorcier.

\- Et moi, je vous aide comment ?

Demanda Neville.

\- Toi, tu vas nous aider à rentrer dans l'agence et à accéder au bureau du directeur.

Répondit Hermione dans son dos. Le jeune homme se retourna et élança son amie :

\- Ça fait une éternité ! Alors comme ça tu as rejoint le côté de la fouine ?

Hermione se glissa aux côtés de Drago :

\- Il faut croire que la vie nous réserve quelques fois des surprises. Les Potter et les Weasley sont en sécurité. Tout s'est bien passé."

Drago se pencha sur la table avec un plan de Londres :

"- Le bureau de l'agence est situé à deux rues du Ministère. Le Ministère est très bien entouré, on ne pourra pas l'approcher, mais ce n'est pas un problème, on a déjà des hommes à l'intérieur qui s'occuperont de tout. Pour la presse, on a déjà tout prévu, ils ne seront pas là tant qu'on en aura pas besoin. Tout est déjà prévu. Les seuls points à voir, et les plus délicats, ce sont ceux qui concernent l'agence. Arriver jusqu'à ses portes et rentrer, c'est pas un problème. C'est trouver le directeur et sortir qui pose problème.

\- Et c'est là que j'intervins ?"

Demanda Neville alors que tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il était le meilleur pour entrer dans un endroit et en sortir en toute discrétion et entier. Il était l'homme de la situation.

*********chapitre 20

Hermione serra Harry contre elle, et le réprima :

"- Pourquoi tu as emmené Ron ?

Le rouquin l'élança à son tour et lança :

\- Tu croyais que j'allais vous laisser vivre une nouvelle aventure sans moi ?

\- Tu es papa Ron, tu devrais penser à ta fille ...

\- Ginny s'occupe de Rose, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, personne n'a jamais vaincu notre trio !

Le trio sourit. C'est vrai. Mais les choses étaient différentes. Elle recula et prit la main de ses deux amis :

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Neville entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là :

\- Harry ! Ron ! Je suis content de vous voir !

Ils se saluèrent et Harry tendit une cape à Neville :

\- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de ça ...

Drago entra au même moment, avec plusieurs hommes, tous en noir et annonça solennellement :

\- On est prêt. Le soleil va bientôt se lever sur Londres, il faut y aller ..."

Tous sortirent, mais Drago retint Hermione par le bras :

"- Ne prend pas de risques, c'est ...

\- Je sais. Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me tuer."

Il sourit et se contenta de l'embrasser avant de rejoindre les autres. Ceux qui devaient faire diversion partirent avec Harry et Ron, en même temps que ceux qui infiltraient le Ministère. Le reste restait avec Neville, Drago et Hermione. Ils attendirent neuf heure pile, et saisirent tous l'horloge qui leur servait de porto-loin. Ils atterrirent dans l'Allée des Embrumes et la quittèrent très vite. Le groupe se déplia, leur rôle était simple : couvrir Neville et Hermione jusqu'au bureau. Personne n'oserait s'attaquer à Hermione Granger, à cause de sa trop grande renommée, mais elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le bureau central toute seule.  
Jusqu'à la rue commune au Ministère et à l'agence, ils n'eurent aucun problème. La rue était assez dégagée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'accès était sécurisé. Ils choisirent d'avancer à découvert, chacun avec ses armes moldus ou magiques. Les premières menaces venaient des toits, mais leur homme y étaient déjà et assuraient l'accès jusqu'au bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment, et lancèrent des gazes avant de rentrer en force. La partie délicate commençait là.

Hermione et Neville se cachèrent derrière la réception. L'homme sortit la cape et ils s'enveloppèrent dedans. Les hommes étaient en train de dégager le chemin des escaliers. Ils suivirent Drago qui menait l'assaut. Ils montèrent au troisième étage où une quinzaine d'hommes les attendaient, mais ils s'en débarrassèrent. A partir de là, Neville et Hermione avancèrent seuls. Ils traversèrent l'étage alors que les autres gardaient les portes des escaliers. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte sécurisé. Neville sortit de sous la cape et brancha un module à la serrure. Il pianota quelques secondes et la porte sécurisée s'ouvrit. Ils la franchirent et se retrouvèrent face à la secrétaire personnelle du directeur, qu'Hermione immobilisa d'un sort. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du directeur et Neville brancha de nouveau son module. Il marmonna :

"- Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps pour celle-ci ..."

Hermione vérifia qu'elle avait toutes ses armes à porté de main et s'arma de sa baguette, prête à attaquer. Neville mit quelques minutes, mais la porte finit par céder. Il se tourna vers son ancienne collègue :

"- Prête ?"

Elle le conforta d'un hochement de tête, et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Neville désarma un garde du corps et fut immobilisé par un sort. Hermione désarma ce même garde et en même temps blessa le dernier garde.

"- Tout va bien Neville ?

Le jeune homme se releva aussitôt, fidèle à son entraînement :

\- Oui. Fais ce que tu as à faire."

Et il sortit, la laissant seule avec le directeur de l'agence qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Hermione s'avança en le menaçant de sa baguette, et il lui sourit :

"- Je t'attendais Hermione. Tu as toujours été la meilleure de cette agence, c'est grâce à toi que le Royaume-Unis a acquit sa réputation. Pourquoi retournes-tu l'arme contre celui qui t'a appris à t'en servir ?

\- Vous savez que vous n'être pas aussi blanc que ce que vous essayez de faire croire. Je veux des explications. Et je veux que vous avouiez tout.

\- Voyons Hermione, je ne peux pas faire ça. As-tu une idée de toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette agence ? Tu serais prête à tout détruire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, perspicace :

\- Oui. Et je pourrai tout reconstruire. L'agence doit exister. Mais pas comme ça, on doit vraiment aider la population et combattre le crime, en coopération avec les moldus. Pas profiter comme vous faîtes. Maintenant, venez.

Elle le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Vous allez me tuer ?

\- Non. Vous allez vous en chargez vous même. Dépêchez-vous, les journalistes vous attendent ...

Mais la porte se ferma sous le nez d'Hermione. Elle essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais rien n'y fit. En colère, elle se tourna vers l'homme :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Rien. Le bureau me protège. Si vous voulez sortir, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen."

*******chapitre 21

Hermione répliqua au coup du directeur. Il avait raison, tout comme chez Drago, la pièce le protégeait de tout. Elle n'avait que ses poings pour l'affronter. Mais elle ne doutait pas d'elle : l'élève avait largement dépassé le maître, et depuis longtemps. Elle l'envoya valser sur la table basse, et il se releva difficilement en souriant :

"- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Tu ne pourras pas obtenir ce que tu veux si tu me tues. Mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Alors, comment tu vas faire ?

Hermione frappa de nouveau. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était piégée. Alors, elle retint ses coups. Elle le laissa petit à petit prendre le dessus, elle encaissa les coups. Elle en rendit quelques uns, toujours avec harde, mais finit par se laisser grossièrement maîtriser. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait l'étrangler si elle ne le laissait pas faire ? Alors qu'il avait ses mains autour de sa gorge, il relâcha :

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça va se finir comme ça ?

Il la souleva et la jeta contre la fenêtre qui céda sous son poids.  
Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La chute de trois étages avait été douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger tellement elle se sentait broyait. Elle releva les yeux vers celui qui venait de la briser :

\- Miss Granger, vous vous êtes toujours surestimée. J'ai toujours dit que cela ferait votre perte ...

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux en attendant les derniers mots de son bourreau. Mais une autre voix qu'elle reconnut la sauva :

\- Vous feriez bien de lâcher votre baguette tout de suite. Vous seriez prêt à tuer une héroïne de guerre devant toute la presse sorcière ?"

Le directeur se retourna vers Drago et se trouva face aux médias. Résigné mais hors de lui, il tendit sa baguette au blondinet, et des aurors lui sautèrent dessus, alors qu'il était assailli de questions. L'agence venait de tomber.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se sentait mieux déjà, sont corps n'était plus un amas de pièces brisées et broyées. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son front, et sourit à Drago :

"- On a réussit ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa :

\- Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Je veux voir ma fille ...

Implora Hermione. Drago lui serra la main :

\- Ils sont en train de la ramener. Elle sera là dans quelques heures. Repose toi en attendant."

Elle ferma la yeux, gardant toujours la main de Drago dans la sienne. Elle était tombé enceinte peu de temps après avoir commencé leur chasse aux sorcières. Ce n'était pas un bébé voulu, et le couple s'était fait à l'idée qu'il valait mieux pour la sécurité de leur bébé, qu'ils ne l'élèvent pas. Dès la naissance de l'enfant, Drago avait été chargé d'emmener l'enfant dans une famille sûre, ignorant tout de l'origine de l'enfant. Drago avait choisi de confier leur petite fille aux parents d'Hermione, qui ne se souvenaient plus de leur fille et ne connaissait plus le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, ils étaient officiellement morts, alors il avait pensé qu'ils seraient ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur bébé. Mais même si Hermione n'avait vu que quelques minutes sa fille, ils avaient convenu qu'ils récupéreraient leur fille s'ils en avaient la possibilité, celle de l'élever dans un monde sûr et sans danger. C'était enfin possible.

NEUF ANS PLUS TARD

Drago frappa Hermione, la faisant saigner du nez. Hermione répliqua et mis un coup de genoux dans les côtes de son partenaire. Celui-ci la plaqua au sol, quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir :

"- Ho non, pas encore ! Vous aviez promis que vous feriez plus ça ... Demain c'est la rentré !

S'exclama une adorable petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Hermione et Drago se relevèrent et embrassèrent leur fille :

\- Désolé ma chérie, mais ton père a encore dit que tu irais à Serpentard. Il n'accepte visiblement pas d'avoir tort ...

Drago ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille et se baissa à sa hauteur :

\- Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs je me moque bien de quelle maison sera la tienne. Je sais déjà que tu seras la meilleures ... Même si tu sera mieux à Serpentard ...

Lui chuchota-t-il, ce qui lui valut un petit coup sur chaque épaule de la part de sa femme et de sa fille. La petite fille embrassa son père puis sa mère :

\- Est-ce que je peux m'entraîner encore un peu avant de partir ?

Hermione soupira alors que Drago sourit :

\- Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de t'emmener au bureau, l'Agence n'est pas un endroit pour les petites filles, surtout celles qui veulent s'entraîner à la magie sans se faire pincer par le Ministère ...

\- Allez, juste un petit Wingardium Leviosa ... Et après, on pourra s'entraîner au combat contre "les garçons qui ne sont pas de la famille et qui essaient de m'approcher" ...

Hermione frappa de nouveau Drago sur l'épaule :

\- Hey ! Tu avais dit que tu lui mettrais pas d'idées dans la tête sur les garçons qui ne sont pas des Weasley ! Ma chérie, il ne faut pas frapper un garçon s'il ne t'a rien fait. Tu peux être amie avec qui tu veux, ton père et moi on sera toujours fiers de toi ...

La petite fille tira ses parents par la main :

\- Je le sais. On va s'entraîner maintenant ?"

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard complice. C'était leur portrait craché, leur plus belle œuvre. La fille d'un soit-disant tueur et d'une espionne.


End file.
